


[Art] Eleven years is a long time.

by Klada



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanart, Fisherman Eames, M/M, Selkies, Welcoming Back From The Ocean, wldnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klada/pseuds/Klada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inception fanart inspired by wldnst's Welcoming Back From The Ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Eleven years is a long time.

Inception fanart inspired by wldnst's fic on LJ Welcoming Back From the Ocean.  Characters and fic are obviously not mine.  I suggest reading it though, it is lovely.  Please don't link without permission, etc.  


  


<http://klada.deviantart.com/art/Eleven-years-is-a-long-time-544371006>  



End file.
